The Royal Rumble
The Royal Rumble is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It features the debut of the Lion Fire Power Star, Red Ranger's Lion Fire Mode, and the Lion Fire Megazord as well as the final appearance of Drillion. Synopsis The Power Rangers band together with a new ally to try and defeat Galvanax's new champion - but even their teamwork may not be enough. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voices) *Joseph Wycoff - Drillion (voice) *Ruby Love - Princess Viera *John Glass - Host *Peter Hayden - Mr. Kanic *Andrea Kelland - Mrs. Kanic Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire, Lion Fire Zord *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Metal Mode) *Ninja Steel Yellow - Element (Metal Mode) *Ninja Steel White - Element (Metal Mode) *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Metal Mode) *Ninja Steel Gold - Storm (Lightning Mode) Errors *Victor and Monty got out of jail relatively quickly without an explanation. *Brody, Calvin, and Levi struck a defensive stance once Princess Viera materialized and only relaxed after she told the Rangers that she had crash-landed. This is odd considering that she just helped them in the previous episode. *Mick was uncertain if there was enough Ninja Steel to create a single Power Star, but then managed to create two despite the amount looking like it was enough to only create one more. *When Sarah was morphing, one of the blades on her morpher was sticking out. *Metal is something that conducts lightning, so Levi's lightning blast to Drillion should've flown over to the other Rangers that were holding him in place with metal chains. This also occurs in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger's counterpart episode, the source that it borrows from. **It is entirely possible that these chains had superpowered properties our metal in this world possess. They were holding down the same monster who defeated the Fusion Zord afterall. This is not inconsistent either as this is the only time the Ninja Metal Attack and Ninja Lightning Attack were used together. *How did Drillion lose his upgrade during the ground battle? All of Brody's hits were aimed at his torso or chest. Did it get vaporized by the chains breaking off? **Also, how did the upgrade manage to get back on his wrist when he grew if it was destroyed? Notes *This episode begins on where The Royal Rival left off. *This is the first time since its debut that none of the Ninja Steel Rangers assume Ninja Master Mode. This is due to the Lion Fire Megazord not requiring Ninja Master Mode to power it. *This is the first time the Ninja Steel Megazord isn’t used. *This is the first time that Cosmo Royale didn't use the Gigantifier on stage. Instead, Galvanax orders a Kudabot to do so. *The episode title shares its name with the WWE Pay-Per-View event of the same name held every January. *This episode introduces the lion fire zord star and the lion fire armor star. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode